RC-1212 (Star Wars: The Nexus Tales)
RC-1212 was a Clone Commando that was nicknamed Blaze. He was Leader of the Rescue Squad and he was trained by Wade Tay'Haai. He was permentantly assigned to the 411th Attack Legion which he served under Jedi Knight Zevin Nexus and Commander Kyl. He was forced to stay in The GAR after The Commando Squads and The ARC Troopers where forced to execute Order 66. He was loyal to the Empire because of his inhibtor chip and killed his brother Riley while he bought time for his brothers to escape. He was recruited into The Corusant Guard for a time till he was allowed to join the Emperor's royal guards after saving the Emperor's life from Jabiim terrorists. He stayed in the guard for a time till he learned of the Death Trooper program and agreed to leave the guard to join it. He received various cybernetic enhancements from the program on Scarif and was deemed worth to lead his own squad of troopers. He was assigned to Director Orson Callan Krennic's Unit TI-23 or the Undying. He was present for The Kidnapping of Galen Erso on Lah'mu. He would stay with Krennic as he finished the Death Star project but would soon grew to silently dislike the Director which he became aware of. After The Holy City's destruction on Jedha Krennic left to Eadu, but before he left he told Blaze to stay behind on the Death Star to watch over Grand Moff Tarkin, but in reality Krennic left Blaze there since his contacts had confirmed for him that Blaze was working Tarkin. Blaze left DT-5537 in charge of the Undying as he stayed on the Death Star. Because of this Blaze wasn't at Scarif on the Ground but was aboard the Death Star and simple watched on in silence as he obeyed orders as the Death Star destroyed the citadel and his Squad. After this Blaze was placed over a group of Storm Commandoes at Darth Vader's command to hunt down Zevin Nexus. Blaze had several run ins with the former Jedi-now Rebel General over the course of the Galactic Civil War. Half way through the war Blaze found out about the cure to his accelerated age and was saved from it when Kyl Brolar was captured & Blaze took some of his blood then injected himself with it curing him. Blaze went into hiding as a bounty hunter after the Desruction of the Second Death Star till he was found by Emperor Exodus who had formed the a New Empire called the Imperative who used the force to play off of Blaze's loyalty to the Empire of old and managed to destroy his mind leaving only a individual who would blind serve The Emperor's orders. In Blaze's final conscience moments he regretted his time as apart of the Empire and wished his Brothers well. Blaze then was promoted to General and chosen to lead the 65th Dark Seals the Imperative's top unit along with a new Storm Commando Unit in it. He was placed under Darth Void's command serving him blindly till Blaze's death at the hands of his brother Eagle. Commandos:Clone Wars Begins Battle Of Geonsis The Sand slammed hard against Blaze's Helmet as the sand storm kicked up. Blaze led Night Squad through the sand as they blast through a line of SBDs. Blaze speaks through the comlink in his helmet " Admiral Zylo's base is Twenty Klicks to The North." He gets replys from Jeckel , West , Raven as they finished the SBDs . They arrive at the side blast door and Raven blasts the door in as they rush in cutting down two Geonosians who where standing guard. They make there way through the base to the command center. They enter above on catwalk Over looking it . They look down to see A single dark skinned Human Male in a Admiral Uniform directing the air forces. West speaks " He Matches the data bases picture of him." Kraven speaks "Shab how are we supposed to take him alive ." Blaze replies " Simple shoot to stun and pack Jeckel up like a Bantha." Jeckel groans and then the group jumps down as Admiral Zylo turns around . Blaze turns on his speaker and announces "Admiral Zylo you are under arrest for betraying The Galactic Republic To join The Confedracy Of Independant Systems " Zylo starts chuckling as Two Magna-Guards enter. They all move in sequence and as Kraven fired a grenade knocking the droids off balance while Blaze charges past them after Zylo, West tackles one ejecting his vibroblade in the process stabbing it into the droids chest to reveal it's wiring as he brings his side arm up to it and fires, Jeckel from a distance snips the droids head off and then shoots its power core. Blaze reached the hanger as Zylo is running up the ramp to his Cruiser. Blaze switches to his stun blast and points it toward Zylo and fires a warning shot. Blaze speaks " Admiral you are going to come with us one way or other. " Zylo replies calmly " I am afraid you are wrong, trooper." Then Zylo press a remote on his gaunlet causing a explosion in the main reactor room, Blaze's aim is off centered and misses as Zylo gets into the ship and takes off. Blaze sees his on his HUD his brother's visions which was chaos. Jeckel speaks " Shab ''come on!" Blaze turns and runs to try and meet back up with his brothers when a pillar falls in front of him nearly killing him. Blaze swears in Mando'a and attempts to move it when West's voice comes over his speakers "''Blaz'ika ''we see you but get out we can't get past that pillar." Blaze replies "No way, no ''vode left behind now im getting over this and dragging---." A explosion ripples through the building causing more stones to fall and another pillar to fall. Blaze then hears Kraven's voice "Blaze, get out we all are going to die if you stay, if you leave our memory will live on now go!" Blaze stands in front of the pillar trying to look over to see his brothers and gets a flash of a faint blue visior, and as tears run down his face Blaze feet, he turns to run out and hears speaks "Goodbye Vode." He uses his grappling hook to climb down just before the Base explodes sending Blaze flying. He awakes a few minutes later to find a Larty gunship nearby and he slowly makes his way to there where groups of regular meat cans along with some Commandos wait by a Quartermaster who checking them off a list. Soon Blaze makes it through the line and confirms his identiy and asks the Quartermaster if his Squad had been able to check in but the Quartermasters tells him "No not yet, but we still have time before we take off, now get in the gunship." Blaze finds a Commando in the back of the Larty he recongizes as RC-1997 or Eagle a fellow member of Wad'e Tay'haai's commando Units. He sits down and takes off his helmet placing it to the side and sees Eagle is in a trance like state till he shakes himself out of it and says "Blaze! Good to see your alright." Blaze repilies "Yeah you to Eagle, is your Squad here too?" Eagle tries to speak but it came out hoarse "No, they where killed in action while we patrolled the Catacombs, I escaped thanks to being knocked from them by one of the bug's sonic guns misfired." Blaze tried to say something to comfort him but with his own squad almost confirmed dead he couldn't. He just sat with Eagle holding out hope he would see his Squad make aboard but soon the last Clone entered the gunship with the Quartermaster behind him and the Larty took off towards a Capitial Ship. Eagle and Blaze stayed together trying to search the crowd of Commandos for anybody they knew but where unable to. They made back to Corusant to the Special Ops division where they where told by General Iri Camas that they where going to be chilled down till they had a mission for them. Blaze climbed into the stasis pod and felt himself drift away into a sleep thinking of his brothers one last time. End Of Battle Of Geonsis Battle Of Kamino End Of Battle Of Kamino Rescue Squad Coming Soon! Commandos: Who Do You Trust Coming Soon! Battle Of Rhen Var Battle Of Iridonia Coming Soon! Commandos: Betrayal Battle Of Corusant Blaze sat staring at the ceiling of in the barracks at Arca Barracks in his bunk with Gears snoring loudly underneath him, He was thinking of what Errant had said that they had to consider a life outside of the GAR, Of his brothers Gears now secretly married to Togruta Jedi Knight Raina Orri, and Eagle supposedly having Jedi Powers, well that was what Jedi General Zevin Nexus had told them, The Barve was now dead on Umbara on that mission gone horribly wrong, What was his world coming to, He wished for the days of just shooting clankers and trying to survive. Blaze also thought if his brothers deserted would Blaze join them, his heart said yes, but a voice in the back of his head told him that good soldiers follow orders, Blaze just sighed and broke out of his train of thought, He was considering waking Gears to ask him what he,Anooba, and the rest of Squad along with Errant had done at the Medcenter but forgot it when the Invasion Alarm sounded. "''The Seps are attacking Triple Zero?!" ''Blaze jumped out of his bunk and pulled on his kit as the rest of the commandoes in the barracks woke up. Blaze waited for Riley, Gears, and Eagle to get their kit on then he lead them out of the barracks as orders flashed across his HUD from Jedi General Arligan Zey ordering them to protect the Senate from Attack. tbc The 501st Coming Soon! Leading the Corusant Guard The Emperor's Red Guard Leading The Death Troopers Attacking Siron Rebellion The Battle Of Scarif Coming Soon! Ambush At Coronet The Imperative Darth Void Coming Soon! Attacking The Jedi﻿ Coming Soon! Relationships Night Squad Night Squad was Blaze's original squad till all of it's members save Blaze where killed in action during the Battle Of Geonsis. Wad'e Tay'Haai Wad'e Tay'haai trained Blaze while he was a cadet, Blaze would consider him a father till the end of the Clone Wars when his Order 66 programming activated severing all of his emotions to traitors or Jedi. Wad'e was grieved to hear that Blaze had stayed behind and called them all traitors and even killed his brother Riley. ARC-11 Odds was a ARC Trooper that was stationed under Jedi Master Thomas Quill, Odds and Blaze would become close friends during the War as Blaze specifically was assigned to help Odds take down a renegade Jedi. Odds was killed in Order 66 by Thomas's Padawan Erik Salvin attacked them after they thought Shiv Squadron had killed Thomas, Erik was cut down by the elite Commando Squad known as Shadow 9. Rescue Squad Eagle Like Blaze, Eagle was the sole survivor of his Squad during the battle of Geonsis. Appearances